


Знакомство с родителями

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: But Funny Perverts, Crazy Family, Humor, M/M, They are Perverts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Когда Генри намекнул, что пора бы ему познакомиться с моими родителями, я не на шутку приуныл. Семья у меня была... своеобразная.





	

Урча от удовольствия, я запихал в рот третью порцию яблочного пирога. Вот у моей мамы почему-то такой не получается – лучше любого пирожного. Боже, какой пирог, какой пирог… Я бы и четвертый кусок взял, да ремень и без того потрескивать начал.  
– Генри, – заявил я, едва прожевав, – где твоя мама? Я иду ее целовать.  
– Лучше рецепт попроси, – фыркнул Генри. – Пусть твоя сделает.  
– Не-а, – сыто выдохнул я, откинувшись на спинку стула, – моя так не сделает. Она тоже вкусный печет, но...  
И быстро добавил, чтобы не обижать заочно родительницу:  
– Зато у нее черничные маффины – закачаешься  
Генри тоже отодвинул тарелку.  
– Ловлю на слове. Пригласишь попробовать?  
И подмигнул. А у меня все настроение вниз поехало. Так что я вспомнил о неотложных делах, рассыпался в извинениях, передал маме Генри горячий привет и сбежал к Молли. Плакаться. 

*

– Генри хочет, чтобы я познакомил его с родителями, – пробурчал я в стакан.  
– И что не так? – как ни в чем не бывало спросила Молли.  
Ну вот. Никакого сочувствия. А еще подруга, называется.  
– Все, – булькнул я. Оттолкнул стакан и повторил: – Все не так. Он меня со своими давно познакомил, теперь ждет от меня того же самого, намеки делает, а я все отговорки сочиняю, скоро ему надоест и он меня бросит, а я не хочу, чтобы он меня бросал, он мне нравится и…  
Молли взяла мой стакан и невозмутимо вылила недопитое мне на макушку. На мое счастье там была всего лишь вода, не газированная даже, но я все равно подскочил, как перепуганный кот. И зашипел так же.  
– Вот и повеселел, – сказала Молли прямо в мою разгневанную физиономию. – А теперь давай по порядку. Что именно не так?  
– Ну, – я снова погрустнел, – вообще–то, они не знают, что я гей.  
– Пфф, проблема тоже, – не впечатлилась Молли. – Не знают, так расскажи. Ты школу заканчиваешь, вылезай уже, наконец, из шкафа.  
– Ну, Мо-о-ол, не могу я им рассказать, – я уткнулся лбом в столешницу. – Они меня не поймут.  
Молли встала, подбоченилась и уставилась на меня, как на психа.  
– Коди, ну что ты мне лапшу на уши вешаешь? Твои родители – БДСМщики, старший брат женил себя на кукле, другой брат – проклятый «Лаки Даймонд», младший брат на самом деле сестра, а твой дядя засматривается на мою собаку! Да вам только гея и не хватает!  
– Ты только что озвучила вторую причину, почему Генри не должен увидеть мою семью, – сказал я, не отлипая от стола. – Ни за что. Ни в коем случае.

*

– Мам, пап, – вилка в моих пальцах тряслась, и я спрятал руки под свисающий край скатерти. – Завтра я хочу пригласить кое-кого к нам на ужин.  
За столом воцарилась тишина. Джо продолжал копаться в десерте, зато все остальные смотрели так, будто у меня рога выросли.  
– Вы чего? – сердито спросил я. – Нельзя, что ли?  
– Конечно же можно, милый, – мама отмерла первой. – Просто так неожиданно.  
– Мы уже думали, не дождемся, – поддакнул Крис, обнимая Делайлу.  
Папа тоже подал голос из–под стола, но мама снова его за что–то наказала, так что из-за кляпа я ничего не понял. Впрочем, мычание показалось мне одобрительным.  
– И кто эта прелестная леди? – рассеянно спросил дядюшка, не отрываясь от смартфона.  
Я сделал глубокий вдох. Потом еще один. Зажмурился. И признался:  
– Его зовут Генри.  
Открыл глаза я как раз в тот момент, когда Крис передавал Остину свернутые трубочкой купюры. Остин победно скалился – зрелище, прямо так скажем, не для слабонервных. Мама улыбалась, а папа принялся намыкивать нечто, подозрительно смахивающее на первые такты «It’s Raining Men». Вот же гады! Возмущение в моей душе щедро мешалось с облегчением.  
Увы, это было еще не все.  
– И он почти ничего про нас не знает, – продолжал я.  
Радостное оживление вокруг стихло. Семейство сверлило меня подозрительными взглядами, даже Джо оторвался от пирожных. Один дядюшка продолжал смотреть в смартфон.  
– Я понимаю, что вам это не нравится, но давайте на один вечер побудем… – я чуть не сказал «нормальными», но в последний момент исправился: – Обыкновенными. Пожалуйста. Пусть Генри привыкает к нам постепенно.  
Крис с вредным видом открыл рот, и я затараторил:  
– Мама, я знаю, что у вас с папой 24/7, но завтра за ужином не корми папу с рук, и пускай сидит за столом. Папа, постарайся не называть маму Госпожой и не спрашивай разрешения на каждый чих. И оденьтесь, ну… В общем, оденьтесь.  
– Ради тебя, дорогой, все что угодно, – самоотверженно сказала мама.  
Папа не менее самоотверженно замычал.  
Я посмотрел на старшего брата.  
– Крис…  
– Если ты хочешь сказать про мою жену, то к ней и обращайся, – перебил старший. – Ди сама за себя решает.  
– Э-э-э, Делайла, – сориентировался я, – ты не могла бы завтра поужинать у себя? Я был бы очень обязан.  
Делайла не ответила. Она вообще предпочитала молчать. Резиновые куклы, знаете ли, разговорчивостью не отличаются.  
Крис прильнул ухом к надутым, щедро накрашенным губам, выпрямился и укоризненно заметил:  
– Ди говорит, что ей будет скучно. И что она тоже хочет посмотреть на Генри.  
– Я тебе фотки на телефоне покажу, – пообещал я. – Делайла, миленькая, ну пожалуйста! Всего один разочек!  
– Она говорит, – «перевел» Крис, – так уж и быть, но только ради любимого родственника.  
– Ди, ты чудо, – искренне сказал я. – Буду должен. Остин…  
Он, повернувшись, сверкнул на меня желтыми глазами. Я запнулся. Лучшим выходом было бы попросить Остина, как и Делайлу, не приходить, но это почему-то казалось несправедливым. Имелась у меня еще одна идейка, однако я подозревал, что в парандже Остину будет крайне неудобно есть. Да и объяснять Генри, почему у меня брат выглядит как правоверная мусульманка, не больно-то хотелось.  
– Остин, поменьше улыбайся и не вынимай плаги из щек, – решил я в итоге.  
Он закатил глаза, но кивнул.  
Джо я инструктировать не стал. Все равно забудет. И вообще, пятилетние девчонки могут воображать себя феями и лошадками, не то что мальчиками. Короткие волосы, нейтральное имя, детский голос. Если повезет, Генри и не заметит ничего.  
Оставался только…  
– Дядя, – велел я, – выключай, пожалуйста, порнушку за едой.  
Дядюшка с видимой неохотой оторвался от экрана.  
– Это видео с котятами, – возразил он обиженно.  
– В твой телефон Генри смотреть не будет, – пояснил я, – а на лицо – будет. И ты извини, но с таким лицом видео с котятами не смотрят.  
Дядюшка пожал плечами, однако послушно выключил смартфон и даже положил его на стол.  
– Спасибо всем огромное, – объявил я.  
Сел и перевел дух. Люблю все-таки свою семейку: они, конечно, с заскоками, но друг за друга горой, ничего не скажешь. 

*

– Должен тебя предупредить, – сказал я Генри на дорожке, ведущей к дому, – мои родные слегка… ну, с приветом.  
– Да ладно, – откликнулся тот. – Подумаешь. Вот у меня…  
Он начал рассказывать про двоюродную тетю и ее десятерых попугайчиков, но я не слушал. Меня накрыл мандраж, который немного отпустил только за столом. Более или менее придя в себя, я с приятным удивлением отметил, что семейство явно из кожи вон повылезало, чтобы выглядеть как можно представительнее. Остина, конечно, не могли спасти никакие костюмы, зато остальные были как с картинки. Гостиная напоминала зал для приемов. И это что? Канделябры? Я даже начал опасаться, что мы перестарались, и Генри в джинсах и свитере почувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
– Здравствуй, Генри, – мама расплылась в ослепительной улыбке.  
– Коди так много о тебе рассказывал, – вторил ей папа.  
Выходило у них на редкость искренне, если учесть, что впервые о Генри они узнали накануне вечером.  
– Здравствуйте, мистер и миссис Худ, – вежливо сказал Генри, поглядывая в сторону Остина.  
– Кристофер, – Крис протянул руку, – старший брат Коди.  
– Очень приятно.  
– Остин, тоже старший брат.  
Получилось немного неразборчиво: Остин, помня мои наставления, даже говорить пытался, едва разжимая губы.  
– Круто, – выдохнул Генри, разглядывая его покрытые затейливыми татуировками руки и лицо. – То есть, извини, но… правда круто.  
Остин польщено хмыкнул.  
– Освальд, – представился дядюшка. – Прихожусь Коди дядей.  
Смартфон дядюшка все равно притащил: он лежал тут же, но хотя бы выключенный.  
– А вон там Джо, – быстро свернул я знакомство.  
Генри помахал рукой.  
– Привет, малявка.  
– Сам ты малявка, – бодро отозвался Джо.  
И на этой жизнерадостной ноте ужин начался. 

Еда была вкусная: мама расстаралась на славу. Беседа текла как по маслу. Генри рассказал немного о себе, о семье, в каком колледже учится, потом о том, как мы познакомились. Мама и папа умиленно улыбались, дядюшка источал обаяние, Крис и Остин кивали, Джо изображал ангелочка. Короче, я расслабился. Все шло даже лучше, чем я смел надеяться. Может, я был неправ, и этот вечер не превратится в Апокалипсис местного масштаба?  
Когда подали десерт – те самые знаменитые черничные маффины – Крис поправил галстук и отодвинул стул.  
– Прошу меня извинить, пойду проведаю жену, – сказал он. – Она наверху, приболела.  
– Надеюсь, ей скоро станет лучше, – вежливо сказал Генри.  
– А, не волнуйся, всего лишь легкая мигрень, – глаза у Криса нехорошо затуманились. – Наверное, давление упало. Надо просто ее подкач…  
Я бы его пнул, но далеко, не дотянуться. Пришлось ронять вилку. Самое интересное, что в этот момент на маминой и папиной стороне стола тоже что-то упало, причем явно тяжелее столового прибора. Крис, к счастью, заткнулся, а я, нагнувшись за вилкой, бросил взгляд в направлении шума и похолодел. Возле маминых элегантных туфель валялись наручники с кокетливой розовой обивкой. Ну вот какого черта?!  
– Мам, – шикнул я.  
Мама встрепенулась, и наручники исчезли в ее сумочке.  
– Прошу прощения, – она выпрямилась и бросила на Генри очаровательный взгляд. – Мы такие неловкие, когда волнуемся.  
Я подозрительно посмотрел на папу, надеясь, что его карманы не набиты анальными пробками или еще чем-то в этом роде. Встретил Очень Невинный Взгляд и приуныл: кожаная сбруя под одеждой – не меньше. Блин, хоть бы у него рубашка не сбилась…  
Крис тем временем утопал наверх, а мама, заглаживая вину, поспешила продолжить светский разговор:  
– Генри, дорогой, какие у тебя планы на Рождество?  
– Сходить на школьную вечеринку с Коди, – сказал Генри. – Подарить кучу подарков. Получить кучу подарков.  
Джо, который все это время сосредоточенно опустошал тарелки, вдруг заинтересовался.  
– А что ты будешь просить у Санта Клауса?  
Генри засмеялся.  
– Еще не знаю. А ты?  
– Как всегда, – по-взрослому вздохнул Джо. – Чтобы он превратил меня в мальчика.  
Я подавился и схватился за стакан, судорожно решая, уронить что-нибудь еще или это будет перебор.  
– Ух ты, – удивленно заметил Генри. – Прости, но я думал, что ты и так мальчик.  
Джо исторг еще один печальный вздох.  
– Я еще не совсем мальчик. Но я попрошу, чтобы Санта превратил меня совсем-совсем в мальчика. Там, внизу, тоже.  
Генри моргнул.  
– А если у Санты не получится, – продолжал Джо, – тогда я вырасту и сделаю себе операцию по…  
Я мысленно взвыл. Сменить тему! Срочно! Да что ж это такое! А ведь как все хорошо начиналось!  
– Слушай, Генри, – влез дядюшка.  
Мне в кои-то веки захотелось его обнять.  
– У тебя есть домашние животные?  
…Обнять и придушить! Дядя, нет!  
Генри с трудом оторвал взгляд от пригорюнившегося Джо.  
– Э, да. Собака.  
– Правда? – глаза дядюшки вспыхнули. – Большая?  
Я мечтал провалиться под землю. Желательно вместе с семейством. Уши пылали почище долбанных канделябров.  
– Ну, лабрадор, – осторожно ответил Генри. – Микки.  
Мне показалось, или он что-то заподозрил?  
Дядюшка восхищенно цокнул языком.  
– Надо же, моя любимая порода, – сказал он с придыханием. – Тебе надо как-нибудь взять его с собой. Да, Генри, обязательно приводи Микки в следующий раз. Я с радостью с ним познакомлюсь.  
– Ага, – Генри явно было не по себе. – Да, конечно.  
Все еще косясь на мечтательную физиономию дядюшки, он наклонился ко мне и прошептал:  
– Коди, а где здесь туалет?  
Мне аж полегчало. Может, Генри ничего не заметил? Может, у него просто живот прихватило? Нехорошо, конечно, если он решит, будто его отравили, но все же лучше, чем… Понятно что. Я - тоже шепотом - объяснил, где ближайшая уборная, и Генри, извинившись, ушел. Показав дядюшке кулак, я принялся обмахиваться салфеткой. Дядюшка пожал плечами.  
Когда Генри вернулся, вид у него был настолько бледный, что заметили даже родители.  
– Милый, ты нормально себя чувствуешь? – встревоженно спросила мама.  
– Да-да, – пробормотал Генри, – просто на воздух надо. На минутку. Можно?  
– Я провожу, – вскочил я.  
Мы вышли на крыльцо. Генри молчал. Я тоже боялся заговорить первым, все еще лелея надежду на больной живот. Однако надежда таяла с каждой минутой.  
– Я вышел из туалета, – заговорил Генри, – и немного заблудился.  
Я кивнул. О географическом кретинизме Генри можно было сочинять легенды. Из магазина до дома с заходом в Китай – это про него.  
– И там была комната… – Генри запнулся, – с разными штуками.  
У меня внутри что–то оборвалось. Сколько раз твердил родителям, чтобы запирали свою Страну Чудес, чтоб их разэтак! Так нет же, послушать сына – кишка тонка! И вот что на такое скажешь?  
– Это мамы и папы, – честно признался я.  
Генри бросил на меня недоверчивый взгляд.  
– То есть, наручники под столом мне не приглючились?  
Ага, он и это успел разглядеть. Полный улет.  
– Нет, – покорно сказал я. – Не приглючились.  
– Вау.  
– Угу.  
Надо признать, сильно шокированным Генри не выглядел. Радостным, впрочем, тоже.  
– Значит, – подытожил он, – твои родители увлекаются БДСМ.  
– Да.  
– А младший брат, то есть, сестра, мечтает сменить пол.  
– Да.  
– А дядя… – Генри замялся.  
– Дядя любит животных, – с мужеством отчаяния выпалил я. – В смысле, любит-любит.  
Генри слегка позеленел.  
– Ну, я никогда не видел, чтобы он делал что-то… на практике, – торопливо поправился я. – Но Микки ему лучше не показывай.  
– Понятно, – Генри помолчал и как-то натянуто улыбнулся. – А я-то думал, ты преувеличивал насчет заскоков. У вас, кроме тебя, кто-нибудь нормальный есть?  
И тут я, несмотря на все смущение, рассердился. Да, у меня необычная семья. Да, увлечения у них своеобразные. Но мои родственники никому не вредят и желают мне только добра. Почему я чувствую, будто обязан их стыдиться? Повернувшись к Генри, я сказал несколько резче, чем собирался:  
– Нет у нас нормальных. И я ненормальный. Я гей.  
В этот момент я думал, что тут, на крыльце собственного дома, и произойдет большое крушение моей личной жизни. Как бы я не любил Генри, но встречаться с человеком, который презирает мою семью – выше моих сил. Однако, к моему изумлению, Генри со смехом обхватил меня за плечи и потрепал по макушке.  
– Я тоже гей, если ты не заметил. Да брось, Коди, не злись. Я просто не ожидал. Если честно, от твоего дяди у меня волосы дыбом, зато остальные вроде милые. Вон Кристофер вообще совершенно обычный.  
Я открыл рот и закрыл.  
– Что? – спросил Генри.  
– Ничего, – ответил я и чмокнул его в щеку. – Вернемся в дом? 

Пробираясь к своему месту, Генри задел приоткрытую дверцу шкафа. Та распахнулась, и на Генри вывалилась Делайла. Он поймал ее и начал хватать воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
– Прости, ей так хотелось посмотреть, что я не удержался, – с виноватым видом сказал Крис в ответ на мой бешеный взгляд. – Генри, это моя жена, Делайла. Можешь называть ее Ди.  
– Очень приятно, – выдавил Генри в надувной бюст четвертого размера. – А я Генри. Разрешите налить вам кофе? 

*

– И как прошел каминг-аут? – поинтересовалась Молли, вертя трубочку в пальцах.  
Я пожал плечами и глотнул колы.  
– Вроде неплохо. По-моему, они уже знали. Подозревали так точно.  
– Ну вот, а ты боялся, – хмыкнула Молли. – Не так страшен черт, как его малюют. А знакомство с родителями?  
Мы с Генри переглянулись. Заулыбались.  
– Что? – поторопила Молли. – Чего лыбитесь? Все ведь было нормально?  
– Нормально, – ответили мы хором. И хором же добавили: – Нормальнее не бывает.


End file.
